Dueling Double
by Cyto
Summary: JadenXOC ChazzXOC  This year two young girls shall enter Duel Academy. The kicker is they want nothing more then to beat everyone in it. Crowler loves the look of the each ones talent. Could this be the thing he needed to strike his revenge on Jaden?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Yugiho GX based story, if you do not like the anime. I would strongly ask you to not read this story because you would be very upset to read this story. To avoid bad feelings, I would only like people who enjoy the show and would like to read it to read my story. This insertion is placed in my own timing. It is a JaydenXOC, along with a ChazzXOC so now that you know all that, please continue. I hope you enjoy! _

_Dueling Doubles_

Chapter One:

Its time to Duel!

By: Jamie Brandon

Duel academy was having the usual entry exams. The students eyes staring down as they watched the newbies pull wins out of thin air or go home with tears. Each one being put up against simple decks. The idea of someone getting in that couldn't battle against such a thing would be slanderous. Though everyone who was already in loved watching the newbies squirm praying to get in. Some praying to wear the very jacket they wear. Jadan was sitting in the seats staring down at them. He remembered how hard it was being in their positions. Syrus shook his head with a sigh, watching as some of them would lose. They would then hold their heads down seeing their dreams crash before them. It was sad to watch. Of course, Jaden cheered everyone on that he could. Some would try over and over every year to get in, still making no head way. Syrus had seen some that had showed up last year when he, himself was trying to get in. Yet, still they would go home with hope of getting in next year. Crowler didn't act any different that when years before, being cruel to the newbies. He felt that they already had bad duelist in the school. Who needed more Jaden Yuki's to get in. He always held the school at a high standard. He glanced at some of the entries. Not giving them the time of day, to think of them as not high enough rank to be graced in the school.

"Don't look down, okay, always look up Irysh." A voice spoke as if to calm herself. The young lady stood 5 feet tall and a couple of inches. Her long chestnut brown hair was tossed behind her. There was no way she wasn't going to make it in. The girls who sat in judging them by their looks. She wore a pair of black tight pants showing off her legs and flattering her butt. If to complete the outfit any more she had a tightly fitting black button up shirt with no sleeves. A thing collar was around her neck. No one knew her here, there was no reason they could judge. The girl who stood beside Irysh didn't feel the same relief.

"It makes me mad, they don't think we belong here." Her words where right on the money. The girl had short black hair, it flared at her shoulders. This was Irysh good friend Ria, they made a packed that they would both get in. Never leaving the other behind, they made sure to work on each others skills. Irysh had the strength of dueling, but with no hope with the knowing every monster. Ria knew every duel monster in the game, there wasn't one that got through with out her knowing, as for dueling she lack. Pairing together was dangerous, for anyone if they knew. It was true they both had different plans when they got in, but the idea of getting in is what kept goal the same. The idea that they held their heads so high. Rai stood about the same height as Irysh. She flicker her glasses watching the others duel. Rai wore a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips and flattered her curves. A blue long sleeve turtle neck shirt that stopped a little before her pants. It gave a little peek to her belly button. Both girls dressed to kill as the guys stared.

"Do you see those girls, girls like that don't belong here." Alexis voice could be heard in the group of girls. The long blond haired girl wasn't amused at the girls. It almost like she showed a certain distaste for them. The words where not really up for discussion, but maybe it was the fear of hearing that both girls scored higher then she did on the written test. Though Irysh only had to thank Rai for most of her score.

"Don't listen to them, we will rule this school." Irysh spoke sternly showing no emotion to really caring. Rai agreed voicing it very quickly

"Oh trust me, I am not am not worried." not explaining much more then that. Though her spirit gave Irysh even more pep. Throwing her hand in the air she shouted

"Say my name already!" She couldn't stand the wait, Rai gave a small smile at her enthusiasm. The shout seemed to attract other attention other than Rai. Jaden stared towards them with a goofy smile. He saw them friendly enough to approach. Syrus was confused seeing Jaden get up and head towards them.

"Wait! Jay wait for me!" He shouted stumbling to his feet and following after. Alexis eyes watched as Jaden moved towards them. She didn't seemed pleased at such an action though she was not going to show it. Rai saw Jaden approaching out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly to Irysh with a strange face. Though Irysh was known for not noticing anything happening around her. The face she was being given puzzled her.

"Hey ladies! I take it your trying to join the duel academy?" The voice was that of a stranger. Irysh eyes glanced around quickly then noticed the man standing beside Rai. The question was silly, but Rai turned her head and nodded. Irysh wasn't going to let someone say something so silly without getting something retorted at him.

"Nope, signed up for a dance academy? Did we come to the wrong place." Her voice seemed very serious. Jaden laughed knowing she was just messing with him and replied

"Well then I guess you have a dance monster deck." He was just trying to friendly but Irysh glared quickly. Syrus saw it funny noticing that the girls where nice. Jaden was always good at picking people. He was sure that they would be good friends weither they liked it or not. That is normally how Jaden was. He always managed to make people his friends. Irysh looked to Rai with sad face. She was in shocked that someone would think such a thing.

"He thinks my deck is fluffy and cute." Irysh spoke just loud enough to make point across. Rai didn't know what to tell her friend. Then giving a sigh, she knew she was suppose to say something.

"Rai Aizonia, report down stage." Sounded the speakers, which only made Irysh stare around quickly. It was like the world was giving her an escape goat.

"What! Did you just get called before me?" The question was also a silly one if she thought about it. Rai gave a small laugh waving to her friend as she made her way down. "That's not even fair, my name comes before you in abc order." Rai couldn't help continue to laugh. Finally, making it to the arena. The instructor stood in front of Rai with a disapproving eye. There was no way she was going to be beaten by such a man. Irysh gave her so many drillings on it.

"Do you think that Rai will do well?" Jaden asked as if Irysh had even a doubt in her mind as she shouted.

"Kick his butt quickly so I can go!" Of course, the deck that Irysh had built her was kind of different. Jaden watched excitedly waiting wanting to know what Rai card would play. The instructor gave a smile as he fiddled with his duel disk, Rai spoke.

"Please hurry, as you see my friend wants to get this over with as well." She pointed her thumb behind her. Her voice wasn't high enough to be carried through the stadium. The only one who could make out what she said clearly was the instructor. They both putting the duel disks out in front of them shouting

"Lets duel." At the same time, pulling a hand of cards from their decks. Rai eyes traced at her cards a little confused but didn't let the instructor know. He gave a cocky smile then shouted "Lady's first of course." She nodded then replied.

"You will regret that." She then glanced back down at her hand. Trying to remember everything. It didn't take long for her to choose her plan of attack. It seemed to perfect of a hand now that she remember clearly. " I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." She gave a smile following as placed a card face down. "I will follow it with placing this card face down." The Instructor laughed calling her bluff he quickly placed a monster in defense. Then placing a face down as well.

"I want to bet you have no plan." He spoke rash as Rai gave a laugh then shook her finger back and forth. She wasn't going to give him the time to reply. Though she didn't have to as the voice from behind her started screaming.

"How dare you mock her, put him in his place and is silly deck!" Irysh couldn't help but throw her two cents in. Rai just sighed then gave a quick smile.

"My turn." She drew quickly with a hoping that it would be good luck. Though she already had a good plan if he was as stupid as he played on. This duel would be over rather quickly. "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth! Of course, I place another card face down." The instructor didn't seemed to be phased by this. It was to obvious that he had a trap waiting for her. It was to bad for him, that was exactly what she hoped. "If you wont attack, then I shall." Of course she couldn't attack on the first turn being against the rules. "Luster Dragon, attack his face down!"

"Not to fast!" Her instructor spoke quickly flipping his trap card. "I play my trap card Sakuretsu Armor!" He fell blindly into her trap expecting her not to be prepared for that. Rai gave a faint smile then retorted

"Well, in that case I play my magic card. The Dragon's bead, I discard a card from my hand and avoid your trap card." Tossing one of her cards from her hand into the discard pile. The instructor smiled, he didn't expect her to be so quick. "With no trap, I will continue with my attack." As Luster Dragon ripped into the face down card. It flipped appearing to be a Mystical Elf. The Elf had more defense power then the Dragon blocking the attacker. This was a set back, she would have never guess he would try to defend a monster that didn't need it. This would stall the duel for another turn.

"Then I guess its my turn." The instructor spoke with a cocky laugh. "I am guessing that didn't turn out how you wanted." Rai tried to shake him out of her head. There was no way she was going to be defeated by him. "I draw, I am going to summon another monster in defense mode then place a card face down. If you don't get me this turn, I promise you wont make it passed this turn." The Instructor was very sure of himself.

"We will see!" Pulling her draw she stared towards her hand. "I will place another card face down." It was now or never she spoke softly "I will tribute both these monsters and summon Red eyes black dragon to the field." As both her monsters disappeared the large black dragon roaring as he made his entrance.

"You think one monster can go through both my cards." His laugh seemed to carry through the stadium again.

"It doesn't have to! I activate one of my face down, Phoenix wing wind blast! I am sure you understand I am okay with throwing a card down in discard pile." A smile came across her face as she spoke "I think you know where I am going with this, I send your face down back to the top of your deck." The monster would no longer be an extra brick in front of his life points.

"Well played, but you delay nothing." He gave a smile as she flipped a card in her hand a little bit of confusion fell over him. "Call of the Haunted?" Rai gave a nod then with an even bigger grin.

"Thanks to you, I have now have my strongest monster. Thanks to having to discard cards of course." She wanted to see the peoples faces as she called out "I bring Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." The dragon appeared roaring standing even taller then the regular red eyes. "You see, if I wanted him normally it might take a while." The instructor was amazed seeing both dragons standing in front of him. He still had chance as his face down was still there. "Now I attack your Mystical Elf with Red Eyes Black Dragon." He smiled flipping his trap card.

"Not so fast, Sakuretsu Armor." He smiled thinking she wouldn't expect him to place another. Though her flipped her last face down.

" I active Overhelm as long as I have a monster of 7 stars of higher, I can use this card and dodge your attempt of dodging my attack." With that his elf screamed as she exploded in sequence of lights. "You should know that my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gets a 300 attack bonus for every dragon in my grave yard. That means it had a 900 attack bonus." There was no way he was going to recover from this. Rai thought giving her last move. "I attack you directly with my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" His life points taking a hit of 3300. He only had 600 left, by next turn he was hers.

"Well played." He spoke again drawing his card then placed a monster in defense. There was nothing he could do against the Dragons next attack.

"If its my turn, then I guess you know this is over." Rai spoke as she put her hand out. "Red eyes attack his face down." Then with the break of lights she finished him off "I attack you directly again with my Red eyes Darkness Dragon." It was like the sound of sweet nector of her win as his life points hit zero.

"Yeah, that's how we roll fierce and we take no prisoners!" Irysh cheered watching her friend make her way back up. Jayden couldn't help but stand amazed at Rai. Sticking her thumb up in a win towards her friend.

"Your amazing!" He exclaimed warmly towards Rai. A huge goofy smile across his face as he seemed to scratch his cheek. "It almost makes me want to have a turn at you!" His words sounded almost dirty as Rai gave a small blush. She turned her head to hide it.

"Then you would be the next one to fall in a day." Alexis wasn't happy about Rai making it in. The idea that girls where getting close to Jayden made her even more angry. Jayden pointed to the sit down beside him.

"Can Irysh Lovington come to the stage." The speakers sounded quickly wanting to rush things along. Irysh jumped feet of the ground grabing Rai's hands. The sparkles in her eyes, finally hearing her name.

"Finally did you hear my name." Irysh squealed rushing down the stares like a child. There was nothing more on her mind then making her instructor look like a chump. Rai blinked turning seeing Jayden point to the seat beside him again.

"You can sit down, you don't have to stand." Rai nodded taking the seat beside him. This was the last battle. This would bend or break all of the hours of each other drilling each other. She didn't really worry to much in Irysh. She was way to cocky to be put down by such weak decks.

"My name is Irysh, now pick your poison." She held two decks up in different hands. Her instructor was completely confused at the girls grin.

"You should have picked your own before you got here." Irysh held the decks as if they where both equally dangerous. Her toothy grin gave away her words.

"You see I like to let people pick their poisons. Either way you wont last, you will only get one turn. I promise this what ever deck you pick." His eyes narrowed as pointed to the right hand. Irysh nodded then placed her other deck in her pocket. "Good choice, this might be faster then you think." She didn't want to say much more as both shouted "Duel." The instructor nodded. He was giving the first move to Irysh just as she expected drawing her hand. The smile never left her face. "I use the Dimensional Fizzer, I am sure you understand this card. Any monster that would be destroyed will go to the out of play stack instead of your grave yard." The instructor smiled.

"Running a Different Dimension deck?" He spoke as if he already knew but Irysh loved putting people in their place. She gave a laugh as she held up her hand then pointed back at the field.

"I run a Dangerous Deck, if your going to call it a D D deck." Her hands raised above her as she held another card in her hand. "I use graceful Charity, by drawing three card I throw two of my own cards away." She made sure to only discard two monster cards. The instructor was confused seeing her send two dinosaur cards away. "Of course you do know that they can't go to the grave yard being monster cards." She tossed them both out of play. People stared in confusion why would she purposely throw monster cards out of play. Not just any monster cards but dino's. She flipped another spell card in her hand " I now activate Card destruction, We both must toss out our hand and draw a new hand." As her places her three more dinos into the out of play pile. It was confusing he did the same placing some of his monsters out of play. "Now shall we draw." Taking another draw she smiled holding up a card she replied "I now summon Hyrdogeddon in attack position. I will place a card face down and welcome your only turn." Irysh was very sure of herself. The instructor shook his head with a laugh.

"If you plan on attacking me with that you have got another thing coming." Thinking to himself "What is wrong with this girl." Jaden look confused as well as he leaned in and spoke to Rai.

"How is she going to beat him in one turn when she only pulled one monster to the field?" His face inches away from Rai as she moved back slightly with a smile.

"I would have to say you will see. It wont surprise me?" Her eyes placed back on to Irysh with a sigh. "She is such a show off." She thought to herself as Irysh threw her a peace sign from the arena.

The instructor place a Monster face down then a magic card face down. He didn't speak much leaving the next move to Irysh. He was prepared for anything that a Different Dimensions deck had to offer. "Okay, if that is how you want to use your last turn. I wont stop you." Irysh glanced up to the audience as a boy in the audience seemed to disbelieve her. His dark black spiked hair, and eyes rolling kind provoked her. "I draw!" She pulled her card then didn't say much more. It was like it couldn't have been more perfect. Placing a card down face down spoke "I place a card face down then I summon your worse nightmare, my beautiful Tryanno Infinity!" The instructors eyes shot open. "If you guys don't know what that means, my Tryanno has no attack power, he gains attack power for every Dino in the out of play pile." Her laughed seem to fill the air. "not just mere hundreds. It gains 1,000 attack points for everyone of them." The instructor was in shock at this, this mixture of decks he would have never expected. Irysha counted each dino out loud . "This gives my Tyranno a 5,000 attack. Surely one attack from him would be your last." She gave a laugh then sent her Hyrdoggen in for his face down monster. The instructor flipped it, reviling a man eater bug.

"I am sure you know how this works." A cocky grin followed over Irysh's face as she replied.

"Yeah, I just go rid of your wall, and you just gave my Tryanno another 1,000 attack points." The instructor nodded knowing that it was true. Her dino would be sent to the out of play because of her continues spell card. This left him with only a face down. He would have to pray she couldn't dodge it. When Irysh said this duel would be over in one of his turn she had a promise to keep she flipped her face down card "Dust Tornado, this will destory your face down magic card, it even allows me to place one down. Even though I wont be needing it." She pointed towards her instructor. "I guess you know whats happening next." Her Tyranno roared as she yelled "Tyranno Infinity rip apart his life points!" The instructor shook his head but clapped.

"Very well played." Irysh bowed to him and jumped again in the air, fist pumping as if she didn't know it was going to happen. It was luck she kept her word, if he had flipped a field wipe card she would have been in for a longer battle. Crowlers eyes gazed down at her with what could be his next poison against his most hated student, Jayden. Irysh raced all the way up to Rai. Noticing how close they where together, he started to work a plan. Friends do crazy things to help out friends. These two girls might be the secret weapon he ordered.

"You guys are very good, I hope you get into Slifer Red." His words so kind, "It would be nice to have some good girl duelist on our team." Rai tried to ignore him but she couldn't help it. He was a nice guy but she didn't want to be stuck in the Slifer Red dorms. Her hopes where targeting for something higher. Before Rai could explain to the nice boy Irysh intruded on the conversation.

"I know we are going to make it into Obelisk Blue!" Jaden a little shocked at her words. He turn to make a small joke not wanting Rai to feel like he had hurt him or anything.

"Oh, well I am sure they would be stupid for not letting you." Rai let the words roll of her knowing it had to be a little smack in the face that they didn't want to be in his house. Almost everyone knew that Slifer Red was for slackers. Rai never wanted to be classified in such a way. The idea of being stuck in Slifer Red would ruin her hopes. Not to mention her self-esteem, there was no way that Irysh and her deserved that.

"We will still se you guys around, either way. You see, you will have to tell us your name before we can actually call us friends." She spoke to lighten the mood a bit. Jaden nodded then noticed he never even told them his name.

"Wow, can't believe I forgot." He smacked his head then bowed. "My name is Jaden Yuki." he nudged towards Syrus speaking for him "This is Syrus." Syrus bowed his head quickly then started to stumbled in his on words.

"It was good meeting you, I am glad we could be friends." He seemed like a very timid boy. He would probably lose his stammer once he knew a little more about them. Alexis had now made her way towards them. Her eyes glaring she spoke with Jaden, not giving much more word to the girls.

"It would seem Crowler is quiet happy with the new students. This is a change from last year." Her back towards Irysh but she couldn't force Rai out. She still sat next to Jaden, it wasn't going to be for long. Irysh knew a cold shoulder when she saw one. This wasn't going to be a thing she would take laying down. Rai got up quickly, excusing herself she grabbed Irysh's hand dragging her off towards the teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your review Amber Rose 666, I hope to get many more soon! Also hope you enjoy Chapter two just as much!  
><em>

_Chapter two_

Friend or Foes?

The girls couldn't hold back their excitement as they where given each their jacket. It was wrapped tightly in a brown color wrapping. The top of the package read each one's names. Each one could hardly take the wait, ripping open the package like it was Christmas. To the horror the fell across them. Irysh gritted her teeth pulling out a bright red jacket. It was like her hopes where coming crashing down quickly. In her mind, she couldn't help but feel she was cheated. Rai fright fell over her, seeing her friend get a red jacket. Was she stuck in the same spot? Her hands shook as she ripped open her package. A bright blue jacket was placed in hers. It was a strange feeling or relief and terror. Irysh couldn't believe that Rai would get a blue jacket instead of her. There wasn't much difference between them. They both scored extremely high on the written test. The dueling part Irysh felt she did extremely well. "So, why is it that I get the red jacket." Rai placed a hand on her friends shoulders.

"Maybe it's a mistake?" Her voice was so warm, though she it dripped with sadness. The idea of having to wear a blue jacket without Irysh. It was like throwing mud into Irysh's face. "There must be a mistake, Irysh did so well." Rai thought to herself not speaking another word out loud. The only way they would find out was to wait, they knew that Crowler was the only one with the answers. After minutes of waiting, they managed to get him alone. Irysh wasn't as calm as she should have been, shouting

"How did I get a Slifer Red jacket? I am pretty sure I deserve much better." She pointed back towards the room where they where handed the package. "I could put down everyone of those losers that got a Obelisk Blue jacket so tell me why I got Slifer Red?" Crowlers smile appeared from ear to ear.

"I have no idea why they would make you go to the slackers." His words seemed innocent enough as he continued. "Personally I would say your more then Obelisk Blue material. It is such a pitty." He shrugged his shoulders as if he could do nothing about it. Rai eyes widen, the idea that it wasn't a mistake would only rip at Irysh more.

"There has to be a way to get me a blue jacket." Irysh spoke with her head hung low. The Red jacket dragging on the floor as she moved closer to Crowler. "I will not be labled a Slifer slacker!" The idea of going through a whole year at this school wearing the Slifer jacket was a joke. Her head tilted up as Irysh made eye contact with the teacher. "I will do anything to walk away with an Obelisk jacket today." Rai watched Crowler turn his head with a toothy grin. Something felt odd about the situation. Crowler placed a hand on his chin giving a thinking kind of pose.

"I would rather both of you then just one." Then each one gave a questionable look as he started to speak again. "See there is a certain student I want to prove doesn't belong here." The girls continued to listen but things started to get questionable. "It is only fair that true duelist belong here, not armatures; would you not agree?" The girls nodded, letting the teacher continue talking. "If I pull my strings to get you a Obelisk Blue jacket, you both will make it your goal to show the school this student is a joke. Then proving that the student doesn't belong here. It's not a act of crime to pull the weeds from a garden is it?" Both girls looking at each other in silence. If they did this, they would have to promise to go against this person and make a fool out of them. Why did it sound so bad, it wasn't like it was to terribly hard to understand. Irysh looked over to Rai with a sad look on her face.

"I will do anything you ask to get that jacket, if you want me to make him doubt his dueling. I would do that if that is needed." Rai couldn't help but follow after her. This was going to be a very bad year if was the opening to it. She did owe her friend, without her help could she truly say she deserved the Obelisk blue jacket.

"I agree to that, if you want us both to make this student leave. We will." Crowler's face seemed to light up. It was like someone had given him the best present he would ever receive. This year he was going to take Jaden Yuki apart. Little did the girls know, that Irysh was suppose to get a blue jacket. It was just Crowler's tricky hand in the matter. Making she would think she was stuck in Slifer red. This was all working to well to his plan. This was the reason he carried a Obelisk blue jacket for a woman with him. The girls would think out of chance, but he would know better. He replaced the blue jacket with the red one.

"Its good to have good students." He exclaimed as he walked away "Let us not talk about this to anyone, okay." Irysh held the Obelisk jacket close to her chest. Rai couldn't help but wonder if they had made a deal with the devil. The idea would have to be pressed out, for now they both had made their goals. The goal to be a Obelisk blue duelist. This was the chance of the life time. What was with getting their hands dirty while doing it.

"So I see you guys got Obelisk blue!" What a cheerful voice, for a stranger, the girls thought. They would only find a smiling face. Jaden Yuki the boy that had watched them duel. Rai gave a small blush of embarrassment. What if he had heard there conversation with Crowler. It would surely upset him, but with his face the way it was. Both girls expected he hadn't.

"Yep, and I do believe we deserve it!" Irysh nudged Rai with a huge smile.

"I could even image one of us not getting one." Rai retorted, but the joke was a little off place for them both to handle. Jaden kept his normal goofy smile one. There was no way he would ever know these girls would be his new enemy. For now, he would see them as friends, even they didn't know the student Crowler was talking about.

"Then I guess we will see you at school." Irysh bowed her head, dragging Rai off. There was no time for idle chat. They had to make sure they prepared for the school. While others would surely given to hanging with friends. They figured, the only people they needed was each other.

"Talk about close call." Rai was the first one to bring it up while they unpacked. It wasn't like it wasn't on Irysh's mind as well. "Could you image what would have happened if Jaden would have found out." Irysh couldn't help but agree.

"I know, but I think if he did, maybe he would agree to help us." It was trying to look on the upside. Though both girls laughed at that thought. "Okay, maybe I am looking way to much into the boy, I mean he did want us to be Slifer slackers in the first place." While the girls where having there talk. Alexis had started to stroll by. Hearing just a bit of their conversation. "Yeah, he probably would have had us trade for Slifer jackets instead."

"I really hope I get to make a fool of that blond girl." Rai continued not knowing Alexis was listening. Her hands pressed forward in front of her as was giving someone the stop signal. "I mean really, I don't know if its just us she hates, or she is just unwelcoming to anyone."

"Yeah, I would gladly help pull her like a weed." Of course their conversation was about what they where suppose to do to help Crowler. Alexis would see them just performing such an attack to be cruel. Speaking softly so no one could hear.

"Really, we will see who gets pulled like weeds." With that she walked away from the two girls rooms. Irysh gave a small shiver holding her arms across her chest.

"Did it get cold or something?" She questioned, Rai looked around the room. There was no doubt that she didn't feel it too. Irysh started to fumble for her blanket as if to warm up her arms.

"Weird, maybe they turned on the ac to low." Rai stated trying to make a reasonable answer for the question. Soon, the girls would be in for the shock of their lives. Tomorrow, they would know for sure who's dueling dream they where suppose to shatter. "Either way we need to get to bed, our first day of class is tomorrow and I refuse to look like an idiot in front of that blond." The lights where killed, along with the conversation. In the dark, Rai voice could be heard as if to ask one more thing. "What do you think of that Jaden guy?" The silence filled the room. Irysh stared towards the ceiling, the question seemed to come out of the blue.

"He is a Slifer slacker, but goofy enough to hang with I guess, better then the blonds company." Irysh answered then shook her head. "Now lets go to sleep."

The morning would only bring the girls into different light. Irysh couldn't help, but look like a bear in hibernation. Her right leg dangling off the edge of the bed while her body is laying down on her tummy. Some would wonder if she was trying to suffocate herself in the pillow. "Wake up!" Rai screamed ripping the sheets from the bed. Rai was the early riser, always prim and pressed before her alarm would even go off. Her hair was brushed, and uniform worn proudly. Though she stood over Irysh, who's eyes cracked opened as if she had been sleeping only for a couple of seconds. "It's almost time for class, I know you don't want to be late." Rai retorts giving one last try to get her friend out of bed. "Also remember we are suppose to meet with Doc. Crowler before class, what if he sees we are late and puts you back in Slifer." Before Rai could even finish this sentence, Irysh was up and out of bed. She wasn't very talkative as she ran around putting her hair up while her tooth brush hung from her mouth. "That is the spirit!" It didn't take long for Irysh to finish brushing her teeth, then throw herself together.

"Okay, I am ready." Irysh spoke after slapping her face lightly a couple of times. "Operation keep my jacket here I come." She tossed her two Desks in a their holders on her side. Rai couldn't help but smile, even if she had a wavering fear of today. There was just something inside her that said 'don't get out of bed' yet, she chalked it up to being nervous.

"Okay, Lets go then." Rai laughed moving towards the door. The room wasn't in bad shape, at least not yet. They had only been in there one night, surely after the days where to go on. There would be cards all over the floor. The click of the door locking behind them was a sign of the day truly starting. Alexis seemed to be passing by just in time to shun them as she walked to school. Rai didn't approve over getting rude with people. At the same time neither of the girls where pushovers either. It was just Irysh's lips where a bit looser.

"Hey, blondie with the froze bite face, you got a problem?" Both girls glaring back at her as Alexis turned to them. Her expression could only be read as a trap, though they where willing to take the chance.

"You two do not belong here, go back home." Alexis didn't even give a sign of anger in her voice. Instead it sounded if she was talking to children. "I would hate to have to show you, how much you don't belong." These words hit the girls harder then any punch Alexis could dish out. Irysh was already about to scream at her, when Rai's hand silenced her. She held her arm out as if to stop her friend from making any more advances.

"If we do not belong, what does that make you?" Rai question followed silence, just as she figured it would. Continuing the prove her point "Being that we scored higher then you, I know exactly who you are Alexis. If your going to say we don't belong here. I will gladly prove you wrong any say." Rai continued to keep her cool, even if the look on her face was deadly.

"I am down for a duel anytime. It would be a dream to put you in your place." Irysh chimed as she threw her hand in a fist motion at Alexis.

"I know all to well of you both, and your intentions." Alexis finished walking away to stop the conversation. Both girls had no idea what she was talking about. In the moment, they prayed it was Alexis that Crowler wanted to teach a lesson. If it was her, they would gladly make her rue the day she thought she could duel.

"I can't handle people like that!" Irysh gripped her fists at her side. There was no way that she was going to let this girl push her around. Rai couldn't help agreeing with her. The blond needed some manners, there wasn't even a sign of what they could have done to her. Unless, it was just pure jealously of them scoring higher then her in the written part of entrance exam.

"Hey looky here Sy!" A warm voice called, the young boy who seemed to always have a smile on his face. Jaden rushed over to the girls with his usual goofy expression. "Guess we where heading at the right time." Syrus struggling to keep beside him.

"Yeah, lucky for us you even got out of bed." He would stumble finally making it to Jaden's side. The boys where just what they needed to get their minds off of things. Irysh laughed pointing to Jaden with a playful smirk.

"What can you expect from a Slifer Slacker." Of course, she meant it teasingly. Jaden took it as a joke and scratched the back of his head.

"Slifer, we sleep in a little later and still get our duel on like a pro." His enthusiasm surprised even the girls. For someone who was put in the worse house, he still had faith he was the best. Syrus agreed with him, though they looked very close. Syrus would agree to anything that Jaden said, or it would appear.

"You know what they say, if you can't be an Obelisk. Hang out with them." A cruel voice added as they came closer in to the school. The voice would come from the one and only Chazz Princeton. He stood tall in his Obelisk blue jacket. It looked as if he was the king of the school with the way he carried himself. Rai didn't appreciate the attitude but something in Irysh screamed manly.

"I always like a man who can put of a fight." Irysh was trying to be flirty but it was coming off cocky. "I say we duel and find out how good you truly are." Rai nodded but Crowler quickly passed them scolding both of them.

"I need to talk to both of you." Jaden pointed to himself, as Crowler walked away.

"No, why on either would I speak to a Slifer." Rai was starting to think that it was a better thing not to be in Slifer red. The people there seemed to be treated horribly. Maybe, it was because of their lower rank, but still it didn't seem right. The girls nodded, giving no other word. A wave good bye to Jaden and quick steps to Crowler.

He finally found a room a side from everyone. He started to speak nicely at first. "Now I know you girls know what I have pulled you away for." They both nodded they wanted him to say Alexis so bad. "Now, you will fill your end of our bargain wont you?" They would only nod again with a little bit of question on why it was taking him so long to just say it.

"Just say the word, who's dream are we crushing?" Irysh jumped in as usual, Rai just shook her head. Crowler placed a hand on Irysh head like he would pet a dog.

"Now, I do enjoy a student who gets to the point." Moving away from the girls he stood towards the door. "The boy, you seemed to know very well. His name is Jaden Yuki." The girls eyes jolted open. Rai couldn't believe they where going to be forced to turn on him. He seemed so happy all the time, even when people put him down. "His dueling is second rate at best, he doesn't belong here. You are going to show him that aren't you." The silence continued to fill the room. Crowler's grip on the door knob only brought a smirk to his face. "Now, we do have a deal don't we. I would hate to give Irysh back to the Slifer slackers. Think of it this way, no one is truly your friends here. Everyone is out to beat everyone, you two only have each other, I am here to keep it that way." Irysh grit her teeth, trying to make sense of it.

"If he is a bad duelist we are doing something good right?" The sound of her voice filled Crowlers hopes up. He knew there was no way they would refuse such an offer. Rai listened to Irysh, knowing good and well she was only scrambling for a good thing in a bad situation.

"Survival of the fittest right?" Rai continued only making Crowler gleam with joy. There was nothing better in the world then this moment right here. Except, for the one where is plan would surely crush Jaden.

"Correct." Opening the doors Crowler started to make his way out. "Its always good talking to a couple of prospecting young duelist." It didn't take him long to leave, but the girls hung their heads. The one person who had welcomed them so nicely. Was the one that they had to crush, what horrible luck they had. Rai was in the worse of spots, if she where to bail on this idea. It would be stabbing Rai in the back. Then breaking off one of her true friendships. It was as Rai feared, she felt like there was a reason to stay in bed today. The second the girls left the room, they where fated to meet back up with Jaden. His goofy warm smile. It was cruel but it was his dreams or Irysh's. There was no way around it.

"I hope you guys didn't get into to much trouble." Jaden laughed, never letting the smile leave from his face.

"It could be worse." Rai spoke while this time, Irysh stayed silent. "The only one in trouble, is you Jaden." Rai thought to herself, as they all headed to cl_ass. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

How things can fall into place.

The class started, as usual Irysh wasn't paying any attention. There was a lot running through the girls minds. How was they suppose to crush Jaden's dream. Rai seemed to pay attention in class a lot easier. Yet, she was always the better student. "If I crush him in front of everyone, he seems like the person who would just bounce back." Irysh thought to herself. The last thing she needed was him to be smiling at that moment. Crowler would surely send her back to slifer red. If Rai where forced to duel Jaden. It would be risking her own rank. She knew for a fact that she couldn't do it alone. He looked like it would take a lot to bring him down.

"Irysh?" A hand was placed softly on Irysh's shoulder. Jerking forward, Irysh forced a smile on her face. Rai removed her hand from Irysh's shoulder. "You seem out of it, you didn't even notice that class is over." It was true, everyone already had rushed out of the classroom.

"Yeah, kind of trying to figure out a plan." Irysh confessed throwing her hands up with a sigh. Rai was not ignoring the problem they had at hand. Though she didn't like the thought of talking to her about it on school grounds. "It would be extremely bad if Jaden knows we are his enemy. For now, we are his friends. We can get close to him, figure out his deck style then crush him. If we figure out every little thing about him, there is bound to be something that will make him crack." Rai thought to herself, but placed a hand on Irysh's desk.

"We shall worry about that later." Rai spoke aloud, her eyes edging to the left then back to Irysh. Trying to explain that this wasn't the safest place to talk about it. The sign didn't fall on deaf ears. Irysh understood getting up out of the desk she moved towards the door.

"Then shall we get lunch, I am starving!" This was something they both could agree on. The day would get better depending on what they where serving for lunch. Rai glanced down the hallway's as they walked. She was sure that she heard her name. It was really eerie, but no one was in the hallways with them. What the girls didn't know is they had just passed a small room where Alexis had pulled Jaden and Syrus aside to talk to them.

"I don't think you should hang out with those girls, Rai and Irysh anymore." Alexis said with a concerned look. "I don't think they are the kind of people you want to trust." Jaden was very confused. He didn't see anything wrong with the two girls. Syrus was the first one to speak up.

"I am sure if you talk to them, you will feel a little bit better." His voice was calm and collective. Not like most of the time when he sounded shaky and frightened. Though he still didn't push anything on to Alexis.

"I didn't want to tell you guys this." her voice got very quiet as if she didn't want any one to listen. "I over heard them talking in their room, they want to get me. I think the reason for them being so kind to you guys. Well, is to get information on me." She turned to head towards the door. Her eyes jolted back into Jaden's direction as he laughed.

"I just can't see that." Alexis couldn't believe that Jaden didn't believe her. Then again he was always the type of person to trust anyone. "There has to be a way to prove that I am right to him." Alexis thought, then with a smile she retorted.

"Okay, well then how about we figure it out this way." The two boy continued to listen. "I will challenge one of them to a duel, I will call them out on it. If I can get them to admit. Then you have to agree to not trust them." Jaden gave a goofy smile, while standing up to wake up his body a little. This was something they could all agree to, Jaden wasn't the kind of person to not agree to a dueling. Leaving the room, they hadn't noticed that they where being listen to as well.

Crowler had been passing by, hearing the conversation. He couldn't help but listen to the rest. The idea of Alexis dueling them sparked interest. He made himself scarce when they opened the door. He had a plan up his sleeve, in order for it to work. He needed to find the girls first.

"Just going to say, meat buns make the best lunch ever." Irysh cheered munching down on her meat bun. Though she didn't just have that, she had gotten a melon bread and a drink. Rai on the other hand just decided to grab two meat buns and a drink. They sat close by each other but far from anyone to hear them. It wasn't as if they where talking about anything secretive, they just didn't like to have ease droppers.

"Yeah, I would have to agree." Rai chimed tossing her drink up for Irysh to cling her drink against. They almost seemed like they where two happy drunks. This wasn't the case they just where very good company to each other.

"Your lucky I let your tea touch my soda pop!" Irysh teased then took another large bite of her meat bun. Rai shook her head then waved her finger in front of Irysh's face.

"Your lucky that your soda pop got to touch my tea." Both girls filled with laughter was shortened seeing Crowler head towards them. An uneasy feeling started to fall over Rai, while Irysh on the other hand stared to eat her food quicker. When I finally reached them he spoke softly.

"Alexis is going to Challenge you to a duel, in a couple of minutes." The girls couldn't help but smile at his next words. "I want you to beat her, in front of the whole school do we understand?" Rai stood up quickly,

"You don't understand how happy that makes us, to hear you say that." Both girls wore a wicked grin to their faces. "I guess now its only how badly we will make a fool of her." Rai continued turning to Irysh with such an opportunity could not be left unblessed. Irysh couldn't help but smile her mouth was to full to say anything.

"I am glad we see eye to eye, I will be expecting nothing but the best from you too." He moved away from them heading towards the other professors. They needed to think it through on exactly how they would make a fool out of her. She has done everything to expect such a smiting. Irysh swallowed her bite of food then gave a puzzled look.

"Wait, we both can't duel her." Rai did notice this a long time ago. The idea would then rest on who was being challenged. Rai prayed it would be her, there would be nothing more sweet then putting her to shame. She wouldn't be upset if it was Irysh knowing that Irysh would make sure as well.

"I guess we will just have to wait to see what she proclaims her challenge." Rai took another bite of her meat bun. It wouldn't be long before Alexis would come to them. The girls where not expecting Jaden and Syrus to be following close behind her. What ever the case was Crowler and the other professors watch closing hearing Alexis say her challenge.

"I have questions that only you two can answer. I doubt that your going to loosen your lips just being asked." Alexis gave a smile placing a hand on her chest. "I say we duel, I challenge you both." Pointing to Rai she continues "I do not challenge you to a duel, instead a battle of wits. We will buy three packs of cards. These cards will be unknown to us because of the packaging. It will be like trivia, we will only hear the name of the card. We will say if it is a monster, spell, trap. We will also have to say what the card does if it has an effect as a monster or is ability as a magic." Rai glared such a game could easily be stacked against her. Who would know if she got a new card. Not to mention, how many duel monster cards that where out there. Irysh flinched at the thought, it would seemed impossible. The only cards Irysh studied or memorized was the ones that she used.

"Your joking right? Rai could name cards you couldn't even dream of having. What are you trying to get at challenging her to such a game." Irysh stood in front of Alexis, the girls played as if Jaden was not there.

"Its simple, Rai's best skill lay in her mind or should I say studies? I wish to take you both on with your strongest abilities. She scored high on the written exam part. This should be a cake walk for her." Alexis spouted back. Then turned to Rai with a cocky smile "Do you not agree?"

"I would feel bad beating you at the only thing that keeps you here." Rai spoke coldly, not advancing towards Alexis. "In this case I would like to ask you. What is so important that you need to know? I mean risking so much, I would only expect such a thing would be viewed for the whole school. So tell me Alexis, what is it that you want to know so bad?" Alexis moved passed Irysh. Her attention now completely on Rai.

"I believe you two are not truly Jaden's friends. I think you have alternatives motives." Of course, she was talking about them being friends with Jaden for information on herself. Irysh couldn't help feeling like they where found out.

"Do you believe this Jaden?" Irysh questioned, her voice a little shaky in fear of the answer. Jaden gave his usual goofy smile moving over to Alexis's side.

"I believe that Alexis is pretty strong to what she thinks, but I think you guys are all right in my book." As he finished his sentence he tossed the peace sign up with his fingers. Rai couldn't get over the fact that Alexis might know. "How could she know anything about the deal with Crowler. If she did know, Crowler would have surely told us before parting ways." Rai thought to herself trying to understand what Alexis was thinking.

"What ever the case is, Alexis has been rude to us since we have been here. I think she is only trying to put you against us." Irysh snapped not thinking to much of how Jaden would take it. She was calling Alexis a liar, there was no way that Jaden was going to allow that.

"I don't think you guys are bad, but I think that Alexis might have gotten a bad idea of you two. I think we should change the challenge, the two of you duel against me and Alexis. Loser explains everything, winner well." Jaden scratched the back of his head. "asks the questions." Alexis couldn't have been happier that Jaden had decided to duel beside her. Syrus stood in awe. What was there to say on the matter. Crowler couldn't have set it up any better if he had done it himself. Rai didn't know why she was feeling a little angry at Jaden for stepping up for Alexis. She was Jaden's friend first, why would he do any less.

"Gladly, but you do release I plan on slaughtering you both." Irysh laughed turning to Rai as she stood up beside her. "There is no way, we are going to let you beat us. Even if we had something to hide." Of course, her last words didn't help the situation. Jaden nodded shouting

"Better be ready to get your game on." Rai got up, knowing the best to learn about Jaden. Which would be the advantage to stopping his time here at duel academy.

"I got something better, if we win. Jaden Yuki, you become my boyfriend." Rai spoke with a smile to her. Though everyone was shocked at the idea. Irysh couldn't even believe it. "What is Rai doing, she can't date the enemy?" Irysh thought while her eyes traced up to Crowler, who still stood across the room. His expression could only be read as anger. He felt like he was being betrayed. Jaden only blushed while Alexis answered Rai.

"That is fine, either way we wont lose to you too. We shall duel after school in the duel arena." Alexis grabbed Jaden's arm leading him away from the girls. Syrus started to yell for them to wait up for him, struggling to catch up. They would only start planning or practicing before the time. Just as they finally left out of view and Irysh hoped out of ear shot. Irysh snapped

"What the heck is that all about? You want to be Jaden's girlfriend? We didn't agree to anything like that. Do you not know how that looks to." Before Irysh could finish her rant, Rai placed a hand out in front of her. Asking for a second to explain herself.

"We need to know about that guy. If I play as if I wanted to be with him. This will lower the suspicions of us wanting to go after him. Also, I think Alexis has a fancy for the boy. Killing to birds with one stone. We will crush them both, remember where my loyalties lay only with you. We can't have you down grading to Slifer." The plan wasn't exactly put together very well. They would still have to figure out, how to handle this duel. Neither of them knew the opponents decks. Meaning, they where a little on the edge. Both Jaden and Alexis had a first hand view of Rai's deck. They had only seen one of Irysh's deck, but even if she used the other one. Would it truly help Rai deck at all. Crowler started to make his leave, he prayed they would not cross him. "I would hate to teach them a lesson in betrayal." he muttered to himself. For now he would expect them to hold up their end of the bargains.

"This plan is riddled with holes." A voice speaks out from behind them. Both girls eyes jerk open with shock. This could not be happening, how did someone sneak up on them. Then worse of all hear what they where talking about. Soon a hand slammed down on the table in front of them. The one and only Chad Princeton. He wasn't welcoming in the first place, nor did he seem like the kind who would keep his trap shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arrow of Love, sometimes it hurts

There was a small part of Irysh that wanted to wrap her arms around the man. His eyes seemed to draw her in. The idea that he could be in on the plan gave her butterflies. She wouldn't lie to herself and tell herself he was trustworthy. He was so dangerously close, all it would take is a lean forward, her lip could touch his cheek. "What do you know we have an audience." Rai spoke up quickly.

"I think we have something in common." His answer seemed to get both the girls full attention. The sound of a chair being pulled up beside Irysh as she continue to stare at Rai. Her heart seemed to feel like it was going to jump out of her chest. The idea of him sitting so close would surely set her off, but she couldn't get words to form. "I don't know know why you have this plan. Though I have an option for you. I will keep this a secret." Rai eyes stared in question towards Chazz. Her mind boggled, there obviously was a catch. Before Rai could even ask, Irysh seemed to stumble out.

"Why?" Her eyes stayed away from Chazz. He took it as a sign of disrespect. Reaching over he grabbed her chin and pulled it over to him. Making Irysh stare at him, he snapped.

"I would like it if you looked at me when you speak to me." Her eyes couldn't help to close tightly as her face felt like it was on fire. The reaction was strange to Chazz as she smacked his hand away.

"Fine, I am looking now answer." Irysh muttered, thinking that her face was giving away everything. She never felt so embarrassed. Rai kind of liked watching Irysh squirm around. If anyone else had done something like that. They would have surely lost a finger.

"Its pretty simple, I could careless about Jaden. What your plan truly is for him, or anything else. I want nothing more then to see him leave this school. Though everyone knows that. Here is what I am placing on you. I want you guys to win, I want it to seem like you have crushed both of them. In fact I want you to make them hate each other. Then I come, and fight for Alexis honor. You both have to loose the game." Rai continued to stare giving no attention to Irysh. The plan was pretty simple, but it looked like Chazz had another lady in his mind. Irysh turned away from Chazz staring at the table. It felt like someone just stab her in the chest. Pushing herself up out of her seat she snapped.

"Fine, but you keep you trap shut." with that she made her exit quickly. Rai watched her rush out with a sigh. There was no way she could do anything for her right now. Chazz smiled brightly like he had won a huge trophy.

"You better be there to save your princess or we are both going to tear her apart." Rai spoke removing herself from the table. The search for Irysh would have to start now. They didn't have much time to set up a plan of action. Not to mention, find the scoop on what type of decks they were up against.

"This stupid, I don't even know him." A tear streams down Irysh's face as she stares up at the leaves in the tree. There was no sense in it. The wind started to play through her hair as her mind seemed to silence. If she just didn't think about it, then it couldn't hurt her. "It wasn't like he even knows me right. Why would he like me over her. I am being childish." She spoke pulling herself to her feet.

"Being childish is fun sometimes." Irysh turned as Jaden placed a hand on her head with a smile. Rai turned the corner watching Irysh stare in to Jaden's eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me." Irysh stood in shock, Rai watched from a distance. She wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. Jaden poked her cheek with a kind smile.

"Because we are friends, that is what friends do." His words so nice how could she ever be mad at Jaden. Rai knew he was to kind to targeted, but there was no choice in the matter. Irysh playfully punched Jaden in the tummy.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for our duel?" Jaden scratched his head with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, now that you say something probably. I am just so lazy." Irysh gave a soft laugh then started to walk away from him.

"Just cause your not, doesn't mean I am not." She wasn't heading in the direction of Rai, but she didn't know that Rai was even watching. He was so gentle and sweet to her. Rai couldn't help being a little compelled to reach out and hug the man. When the sign was completely clear, Rai moved in.

"Thank you." Jaden didn't even have to look to know who's voice it was. He continued to look forward.

"That's what friends are for. You should probably head out. She is going to be looking for you." Just as Rai nodded and started to run off in the direction. Jaden grabbed her wrist, stopping her for just one more minute. "I just wanted to know, even if I lose I do think your beautiful." with that he gave a goofy look. "Cause I don't ever plan on loosing, you better get your game on." Rai blushed slightly pulling away she snapped.

"Neither do we." Then rushed off into Irysh's direction once more. She knew that Irysh's heart was broken. Secretly, she wanted nothing more then to win this duel for her prize. Even if it was for just minutes. Rai felt a connection to Jaden, even if it was a small crush. She could get just a couple days to play like she was against him.

Irysh dashed around the halls trying to find a glimpse of Rai. If the day hadn't already been bad, it just got worse. An arm pulled Irysh into a class room. The face wasn't so kind either, Crowler was very upset. "What exactly do you two think you guys are doing?" The question showed that he had doubt in them. "If you two try anything funny, I will personally make sure to strip not only of you of your jacket but Rai of hers. Then you both can be Slifer Slackers together. I have eyes and ears all around this campus. You do not want to cross me, it will be your last mistake." Without another word he left the room.

"This can't get any worse." Irysh punched her hand against the wall. Rai had seen Crowler step out of the room. She knew who he was talking too. Slipping in trying not to be seen She spoke.

"What was that all about?" Irysh turned to Rai, she needed to know. There was a piece in side of her that worried if she did know. Would she still stand beside her.

"Crowler doesn't trust us." Irysh felt that was the best thing to say. If she gave way to much details maybe it would also stress Rai out.

"Well he will see we are very strong to our word." Rai hugged her friend. "Because we never crumble at a challenge." That alone was the best thing for Irysh's ears.

"Well then let us go, we have lot to do before we crush the both of them." Both girls pretend that neither of them ran into Jaden.

It was time to face the two at the gym. The girls where coming a little bit late, but they figured it was better to make gesture of how much they didn't care for this duel. Being late would show that one for sure. Stepping through the doors they saw everyone sitting quietly as if they where about to watch a movie. The idea that this cause this big of a stir was a joke. Then again the idea that they came to watch Alexis lose was a win for them. Every spot in the stands where taken, even the teachers seemed to come by. It could be for the reason they where going to stop the duel or maybe they wanted them to duel just under watchful eye. Their was rules preventing this from happened if the teachers did want to intervene. Alexis gave a smirk as she pointed towards them. "For a minute I thought you guys ducked out. Though I don't blame you, it might have been smart for you not to show up." Irysh didn't seem the same sassy rocker girl. Leaving Rai up to make up the witty comment.

"I am sure it wont take to long, we figured we would let me see you smile for a little bit longer." Just as each one of the girls took their spots Crowler spoke up.

"As everyone here knows this is only allowed if approved by a teacher. Now I do not like random dueling for none sense reasons. Though it seems that our Oblisk girls have some confutation with one another. As their respectable teacher I will approve of this under one condition. That this be settled now and never brought up again." The idea of Crowler caring either way was a joke. He did seem to put a show on for the others. "As they say settle it with cards and not fists." Irysh turned her eyes towards the crowed as a voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, beat those losers up Alexis." It was just another stranger, but he sat near Chazz. Just close enough for Irysh's eyes to dart over to him. He gave a cocky smirk it was less likely for her. Rai eyes stayed on Jaden and Alexis, if they where going to win this. She didn't need Irysh head some where else. There was nothing nice that could be done. Everything was planned, the idea of everything going smoothly wasn't happening.

"Oh yeah, that will be easy." Alexis smiled turning to Jaden with a poke to the chest she replied. "You better get your game on." Jaden gave a quick fist pump.

"Oh yeah Alexis." Rai pinched Irysh as she held her deck up to the air. It was like she was frozen in time. She gritted her teeth watching Irysh closely, praying that there was something to come next. Though her face was so emotionless holding the deck above her head. The sound of Chazz saying her name flashed in Irysh's head. In seconds a look of anger swept over her loosing her lips to speak.

"Do you wish to go first? The reason I ask is this, if you do go first. I promise that you will have one fighting chance to beat us. Now, if you do not choose to go first then I promise your little safety net Jaden, will not get a turn." The stadium filled with cheers. Rai couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It was a welcoming sign of the duel going better.

"If you think your so confident in each other then why not put it where your mouth is. Rai you can go first." Each duelist activated their duel disc. Just as the life points would appear cheers from the crow filled their ears. The duel would start as each one held their first hand. This wasn't the best hand she had. Though attention finally was caught on Rai's deck. "What happened to your deck, you have a lot less then last time." It was a matter of time someone would have noticed.

"I took the cards out that I wouldn't need, its perfectly legal. The only one who could be hurt by this is me. Of course, everyone know what happens to someone who can draw a card." The rules of Dueling, if you can't draw a card then you lose the duel. Its pretty risky to try such a jump, but the girls also said they would beat them in each one of their turns. This is also hard to believe being that each one had their own life points. "I place three cards face down. Then I will place Dark Elf in attack mode." It was hard to believe that there wasn't a Dragon in the mix.

"You almost make this to easy, is that the end." Alexis retorted drawing her card to start her turn. "I place two face down, and summon Command Knight in attack position." Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats how on earth where they suppose to pull this off. Neither player had taken any damage at all.

"I am sorry, but this is where you stop! I activate my trap card. Solemn Judgment. I am sure you know how this goes." As the Command Knight disappears in a cloud of dust. Rai continues to hold a grin on her face.

"I am quiet aware of how it works, I also know the cards back lash your life points get cut in half." It was true the sound of Rai's life points had taken a large hit. No one could understand why someone would use such a card. Rai now only had 4,000 life points while everyone else stood high with 8,000. Alexis gave a little laugh then just as she activated one of her face downs Rai snapped.

"Don't bother telling us what it will do, because its not happening. I activate my face down Solemn Warning. Yes I take 2,000 live points but you my dear. Lose your wonderful face down." Alexis flinched as her face down exploded in front of her. It was like she was being lead into a trap. Why on earth would Rai want her points so low.

"This leave poor Rai with only 2,000 life points what on earth will she do now." Alexis joked but pulled her next face down. It was pretty simple magic card. "I activate Service Ace. Its time to play a little game. I pick on card from my hand. You have to tell me if its magic, trap or monster. If your right your saved, but if your wrong you take 1500 attack point hit." She places a card out in front of her. The back to Rai with a laugh. "Go ahead, what is it?" Rai gritted her teeth. The idea was to take some life damage but getting to far down was to dangerous.

"Monster?" Alexis snickered placing the card back into her hand.

"Wrong!" The sound of life points dropping echoed through Irysh's ears. This wasn't going completely as planned at all. Irysh gritted her teeth.

"Are you done." If Irysh didn't get this right, this duel was going to go south very fast. Alexis turned to Irysh in a cool manner.

"Oh what's wrong, you seemed so sure of yourself." Her voice was like nails on a chalk board. Painful to hear but aggravating at the same time. "Yeah, I am done for now." Irysh pulled her next card with a sigh.

"Okay fine, I activate Mausolem of the Emperor. Just so you know this mean I can pay life points and summon any Dino I want from my hand. Sure I might have to pay some life points but what can you do right?" Gritting her teeth she placed a face down just in case. Then summoned Super conductor Tyranno. "This gives me time to say yes I might be lower then you in life points but guess what, this game is over." She head her thumb down. Everyone was confused as Jaden replied.

"But that means I do get a turn right?" Irysh gave a small laugh as Jaden started his turn Rai snapped.

"I activate my last face down. This card can only be activated when I have 1000 life points or lower. What do you know, Last turn!" Everyone feel into silence as Rai continued "Last turn is basically what it says we pick a monster on our side of the field and you pick a monster from your deck. Though you can only pick one. Who's ever monster is left beaten then they lose I am pretty sure you get the concept." Jaden glanced over at Alexis, even Alexis knew that her main card "Cyber Blader' only had 2,100 attack points. With out the ability to add points to her or anything else it was left up to Jaden. His face wasn't to happy either, most of his high levels where Fusions. They could only be summoned by fusing, a special summon wouldn't help at all. The game was done, no matter what they threw out now would not take down the Conductor Tyranno.

"I am sorry, I summon Elemental Hero Spark man." Watching his hero get destroyed wasn't to bad. Crowlers eyes seemed to twitch in excitement.

"Either they cut it so close and are lucky, or they are dueling genius." Crowler thought to himself as he held his hand up. He was ready to speak to the crowd and announce the winner. "I am sure we can all see the winners here, each one take your prizes." Before he could finish his speech the headmaster to slifer red mr. Hibiki spoke up.

"It was truly an amazing duel, now another reason we let this continue is to have all the students in once place to announce the big Halloween Celebration we are having. We find it time to have a little bit of more student friendliness. So put a smile on, everyone who goes must wear a costume. We want this to be a good time had by all." Rai couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. How could she when she was 500 life points away from dying. If Alexis would have had a trap card or magic card for anything higher then 1500. Rai and Irysh would have been done in one swoop. Jaden had stumbled over to Rai, grabbing her hand seemed to pull her out of her muck. He scratched the back of his head with a laugh.

"Well, I can't say I completely lost." He kissed the top of her hand then spoke once more. "But I don't know if I will make a good boyfriend so you might have made the loosing bet here." Rai was to entranced by his actions. What a knight like thing to do. Crowler eyes gazed down at the two as if he was going to strike them with a lazer beam. The idea of them together wasn't apart of his plan at all. Then again he wasn't really brief on what they had planned either. Alexis was more then just mad, she was furious.

"You got lucky, playing like that, your all luck and no skill." Moving away from the center of the stadium. Chazz seemed to cut her off. How badly Irysh wanted to be in Alexis spot. Her mind day dreams of him standing in front of her.

"Chazz we did it! Did you see?" Irysh stood in front of him as if she had just won a trophy. She placed her arms around Chazz's neck. Her fingers intertwining with each other. As if to lock him in her arms forever. His eyes gazing deeply into hers, and hers alone like no one else on the face of the earth even mattered. His hand dragging softly across her cheek as he spoke.

"You where amazing I would expect no less from my girl." His other arm slipping around her waist line. The soft touch of her lips kissing his neck as he pulled her in closely. "I love you." The words seemed to make Irysh legs weak when the sound "Get your game on." slipped in. The beautiful form of Chazz turned to Jaden. Irysh hand swung with out even thinking.

"Nuh!" She screamed as she hit Jaden across the face. Knocking the poor boy to the ground. Rai laughed for a moment getting the idea of what happened. Then snapped

"Hey that is my boyfriend don't be hitting him." Jaden blushed as Irysh gave a quirky smile.

"Then maybe you can go as his nurse to the Halloween party. Take care of all his wounds." Rai raised her hand to hit Irysh. Before she could do much damage Jaden laughter filled the air. There was nothing better then smiles all around. Irysh turned back to the direction of Chazz and Alexis, a feeling of sadness fell upon her. Both where gone, with no idea of what had happened or where they had gone to. Rai started to help Jaden to his feet.

"You know, I am not going to be your nurse. I kind of already have a Halloween costume picked out." Jaden shook his head quickly as if he was embarrassed.

"No no, I understand completely understand. I am going as the dark magician." The idea of that brought a huge smile to Rai's face.

"Oh, well your going to love my costume." Jaden blushed slightly he was kind of excited.

Days had gone by, all the students seemed to be bubbling on what would happen at the party. Each one quiet to what they would be. The sound of giggles spread through out the girl dorms. "I am the dark magician girl." Irysh strutted around in her costume give a fake kiss to the mirror. It was hard to recognize her with the wig and everything so well placed. Rai just laughed then stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Someone call for a Hero?" Rai costume was that of the Elemental Hero Heat Lady. She couldn't help but blush thinking of what Jaden would think. Irysh threw her staff into the air cheering

"I love Halloween." Though there wasn't as much hype back at the other dorms.

"Lexi your going to be a harpie's lady again this year?" One of Alexis friends whined as she followed behind her in a Harpies costume as well.

"This is good though we all match is a good costume." Alexis chimed trying to show that their concern for her costume choice didn't really matter to her at all.

"But you said you where going to be Dark Magican girl this year?" the friend questioned again. Alexis gritted her teeth then turned back to the girl.

"Didn't you hear, someone else beat me to the punch none the less I will look great."

"This can't be happening!" Jaden yelled throwing clothes all around the dorm room. He moved from stack to stack researching over and over.

"Whats wrong Jay?" Syrus questioned as his friend continued to freak out.

"My costume its gone." Jaden turned to Sryus with a worried look. Without a costume there was no way he was getting into the party. "What am I going to do?" Syrus turned to his friend with a shrug.

"Why not just get a new costume Jay?" This was not in the plan. There was time for him to run and get one. Jaden jumped to his feet with a smile.

"Good Idea Sy I will meet you at the party."

"This is going to work better then I hoped." Chazz smiled holding up the Dark magician costume in his hands. "Alexis will think I am Jaden and come to me first." He snickered "Happy Halloween Jaden."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the Halloween Spirit

The stadium seemed to be filled with people in all different types of costumes. The idea of finding the others started to look dim. Rai and Irysh where with each other at the beginning. Through all the mix, they had lost each other minutes ago. Rai wonder all over trying to find someone with a Dark Magician costume. She couldn't wait to see Jaden's face. A hand was placed on Irysh's shoulder as she stopped her search for Rai for a second then turned to see the Dark Magician himself. "Oh, hey Rai is." Before she could finish her whisper his lips pressed close to her. Sounds of gasping could be heard all around. It was a strange thing, Irysh wanted to pull away, but there was something pulling her in. His hand grabbed her pulling quickly through the crowd. Trying to find some where they could be some what alone. If she only knew that behind that costume was the many she was trying to catch. Though if he only knew behind her costume was not the girl he thought it was. News quickly carried like wild fire, the Dark Magician girl and the Dark Magician nothing more perfect. Rai was a little bit worried but knew that Jaden and Irysh would never do such things.

"Hey your one of my favorite cards." A voice says from behind Rai. Turning around there was a man in a strange. His costume wasn't even of a yugioh card. It was that of a vampire, it didn't take long to see who it was when she got to looking at this face. Jaden Yuki, a puzzled look came across her face.

"I thought you where going to be The Dark Magician?" Rai questioned but it was followed with a puzzled look from Jaden.

"Do I know you?" She couldn't help but giggle. He really didn't recognize her, this would mean she could have some fun. Rai moved in close to him dragging her finger across his chest.

"How could you forget me, am I the card of your dreams." Jaden gave a small sheepish laugh turning away from Rai.

"Well you are very useful, but right now I am kind of taken." Rai moved in closely whispering into Jaden's ear.

"She is closer then you think." Jaden gave a shocking smile then looked around quickly. It was like he was looking for someone else.

"Really you see her, I don't know if you should stand this close."

"No, we can't." Irysh's voice said weakly staring deeply into the mans eyes. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling close to her close to him. This is when she noticed the eye color of the man. Her heart seemed to skip right out of her chest. That wasn't the same eye color of Jaden's eyes. The only person she knew with those eyes where Chazz. She figured not seeing his face to prove her wrong. she would love to live in the thought of it being him. His hand traced across her cheek as he leaned into the kiss her lips. This was like a great dream but his voice echoed in her ears.

"I have to tell you I am not Jaden. I love you Alexis." It was like a train wreak her hand swung before thinking anymore on the subject. A tear ran down her face this couldn't be happening. There was so much she wanted to say at that moment. "I am sorry, I just wanted you to kiss me. Not kissing me expecting to be kissing Jaden." Irysh couldn't really think either way as she pulled away from him. This whole time she was just a fill in. The love, the sweet touches it was truly him behind costume, but if she uncovered hers what would he say then. She started to feel horrible how could he not see she was Alexis. The idea of ever leaving an impression on him was completely washed from her mind. "I am sorry." His voice seemed so crushed Irysh moved away from him.

"I wish I had never seen you!" Clenching her fists beside her as she whispered as if to hide her voice a little. Chazz watched as another tear hit the ground. Irysh crumbled to her knees in front of him. "I hate you." Her voice dripped with sadness as her lips pressed against his. She wanted to badly to heal him, but at the same time she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel how she felt at this moment. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. The small peck on the lips she forced herself to her feet. "I am sorry." With that she ran away as quick as she could. Chazz couldn't help feeling the need to chase after her. The second she hit the door to get back into the party. A voice came from behind him.

"Chazz what are you running for." Turning around his eyes met up with the one and only Alexis. In her cute Harpie costume. This made him so confused as his face turned beat red.

"How did you know it was me." Alexis laughed moving towards him. Her smile was so kind, but there wasn't anything else behind it. He wanted to reach out to her so badly.

"Well we have known each other for a long time. I am sure I would recognize a good friend. Besides did you hear that Jaden's costume went missing, now he is a vampire. I helped pick it out." It was like Alexis had hit him in the chest as hard as she could. He wanted to say something but all his words where wasted. Opening the door he could tell they turned off the lights and started the music. The lights flashed around giving enough light to see where you where going. Alexis headed in after him, though her plan was look for Jaden. She wanted to break this little thing up. It didn't take long to see them with Jaden being lead to where people where dancing.

"I am really not good at dancing." He scratched the back of his head. Alexis moved in quickly standing beside them she leaned in taking Jadens other hand.

"Its okay Jaden I can show you." Rai blinked gritting her teeth she looking around for Irysh. Alexis gave a cute like smirk.

"I am sure your Girlfriend wont mind, we are good friends right." Jaden nodded his head. The second he nodded his head it set an explosion off in Rai. "Do you like his costume, I helped him pick it out." Every word Alexis spoke was like a sharp stab at her.

"Fine, its not like it's a big deal. Your dancing with your friend." Rai let go of his hand, watching Jaden be lead away from her. He didn't seem to frown to much about it. Jaden was always in good moods. Her quick steps started to turn into a dash. The wandering eyes felt like they had seen the whole thing. Just as she close the bathroom door her eyes caught on her good friend. Irysh was staring into the mirror thinking what on earth would make not noticed that she wasn't Alexis.

"What is wrong?" Rai spoke on the brink herself. Irysh shook her head then turned back to Rai with a sharp look. "Was it truly that bad?"

"What about you, aren't you suppose to be with Jaden?" Rai knew that would have come up sometime. She wondered if it was that obvious to see what happened. Irysh turned her back to the mirror letting a sigh slip through her lips. "I am sorry, funny thing. I had Chazz this close." She held her hand just inches away from her face. "He hugged me, it was like a dream. Then, he called me Alexis." Irysh forced out a laugh. "Do you think I have a bird nose?"

"Why would you even say that, I don't think you have a bird nose. He is just blind." Rai snapped giving Irysh a hug. "If it makes you feel better Alexis took Jaden to go dance with her. If things could get any worse she picked out his costume. He isn't The Dark Magician, nope just a vampire." It was hard for Rai to repeat what happened. Irysh gritted her teeth grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

"This is ridiculous, we are to pretty to be in the bathroom." Irysh snapped pushing passed everyone till she reached where the Dj was. If there wasn't eyes on them, there was eyes on them now after Irysh pushed passed everyone. The music playing to loud for them to even talk to each other. Irysh gave a smile stepping on to one of the speakers. The Dj watched in question, but before he could say anything against it Irysh started to dance. Her hands moving down her curves very suggestively. The moves where more then enough to keep the Dj off Irysh. If people where going to talk about them, it would be better they talked about them partying. It would be bad to hear how the bad things that happened. Irysh put her hand out to Rai.

"This is silly Irysh!" Rai screamed as put her hand out to say no. Irysh didn't take that for an answer grabbing her hand anyways. Forcing her up on to the speaker with Irysh. There wasn't much room for both of them. That was the best part of it for the boys. Irysh moved in close to Rai dancing extremely close. Rai couldn't help, but laugh hearing the cheers.

"That is so silly, they look like strippers." Alexis grumbles watching them dance. "Who do they think." Before Alexis could finish her sentence Jaden shouted out.

"Wooh! Go Rai!" If that wasn't enough to push her over. Alexis turned her eyes away to see who exactly was pushed this. Not to far from her, one of her friends was fist pumping. "They are pretty good." Jaden turned to see Alexis unhappy. "Do you want to go dance with them too?"

"No, I would rather dance with you." Jaden just laughed hearing her reply. Irysh gave a wink towards the Dj stepping down from the stereo. Rai followed right after grabbing Irysh's hand and giving her a little spin. It felt better to be watch with happy eyes then eyes full of ice. Irysh gave Rai a little thank you spin then walked through the crowd holding hands. Their hips and shoulders swaying slightly giving a little dance to their walk. Rai broke off seeing Jaden and moved over to him with a cute smile. Inches away from him she placed his hands on her hips. Moving close to him as if to cut off Alexis from view. She wanted all his attention. Jaden gave a playful laugh as he started dancing as best as he could. It wasn't a lie that he was not much of a dancer. The idea that he was dancing with her alone was good enough. Alexis gritted her teeth watching Rai reach up to Jaden's chin. Touching it softly moving in for a small kiss. It was like slow motion as Jaden moved in to kiss her. Seconds from their lips touching Syrus cheered.

"Jay! I finally found you." Rai gave a little blush looking around for Irysh. There was no sign of her even near. Irysh moved to the middle dancing by herself. Alexis had moved away but that was a mood lifter. Syrus freaked out quickly "Did I interrupt something?" Rai couldn't help laughing. Jaden scratch the back of his head.

"Nah, Sy your good!" Though the time couldn't have been worse. She turned to the drinks giving a warm smile.

"How about I get us a drink?" With that she was gone. If it was only that simple. There was no way such a party would have been left with out chaperons. This was the biggest mistake, Crowler had been watching the whole thing. When Rai had reached the drink table Crowler moved over beside her.

"I think we should talk." Rai was in to good of a mood to know what was going to happen next. Following him outside of the room. The cold breeze on her face felt so great. This was one of the greatest nights she has had in a while. Everyone was so busy with what was happening inside no one stayed outside for long. The second they where in the clear, Crowlers hand swung passed Rai's face slamming her back against a tree. "What do you think your doing? I am sure you know how this looks." Rai tried to keep a strong face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Her eyes stayed sharp, even if her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest in fear. Crowler moved away from her crossing his arms in front of him.

"Obviously threatening both of your ranks here isn't good enough." Rai's eyes jolted open, it gave the idea that she hadn't heard of this threat. Crowler liked the reaction. He poked his cheek a little as if to think to himself.

"Oh, Irysh didn't tell you. Well that is not the case here." His eyes grew very cruel. "If you double cross me, I promise both of you will not wear any jacket." Rai head lowered staring at the grass under her feet. How ideas on how this had gotten so out of control. "If you plan on crushing him through love then fine. The second I feel that this is a stab in the back." Grabbing her hand pulling her close to whisper. "Do you really think he wants to be with someone who in the beginning wanted to kick him out. Trust me, I do not get stabbed in the back."

Irysh moved over staring at Jaden with a laugh. "Where is Rai?" There was no sign of her any where. If there was anyone she was going to be around it was Jaden. Though Jaden gave a strange look.

"I don't know, she went to get a drink then Crowler had to talk to her I guess." He seemed so calm about it. On the other hand Irysh was not calm about it at all. Her eyes shot open with a scare and went to run off. Jaden grabbed her wrist quickly. "What wrong." With out thinking Irysh screamed

"Don't touch me!" Her hand slipped away from Jaden grip. Everyone around started to stare quickly as Irysh pushed passed them. Alexis couldn't help but love the way things where going down. She move in to say something to Jaden. The timing couldn't be worse as he started running towards Irysh. The doors slammed quickly behind her. The sound of thunder crackling in the air. The wind felt like it was blowing ice shards at her face. "Please, no this can't happen not now." Rain hitting the ground, her feet hitting puddles as she ran. Jaden say much to give Irysh the clue he was following. It was to obvious she wasn't paying attention. "Rai!" Her voice troubled.

"Come here." A voice said as she is pulled into a direction. Crowler's hand was held over Irysh's mouth. Jaden rushed passed them. He didn't noticed that Irysh had been pulled away. When the coast was clear, Crowler spoke "You think it was okay to try to play me. You obviously knew that Rai would take it pretty bad if she was taken out of this school." Irysh eyes widen, his hand still pressed firmly against her mouth. "I didn't do anything, but I promise you if you both stab me in the back. Neither of you will wear any jackets." He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Where is she?" Irysh snapped moving away from him. Crowler shrugged giving a cocky laugh.

"How was she suppose to take it?" He question Irysh giving a little stab at her. " when she found out you haven't been telling all the truth. Then to find out that her little boy crush was just a dream." He started to walk back to the party. There was no time for more to the conversation, what need to be said was to Rai.

Holding her body near a cliff, just to feel the wind at her face. Rai didn't know where to run. The idea of Irysh not telling her something was bad enough. Her heart hurt at the thought of having to crush Jaden. Her hands raised up to the sky as the Halloween mask laid at the bottom of the cliff. The idea of jumping was not even on her mind. It was just to beautiful to pass up. Jaden pulled pass the clearing thinking other wise. He pushed his hand out in front of him yelling

"What are you doing?" His voice was like candy to her ears. Her eyes sparkled with the bright lightening striking in the background. Her feet dragging across the ground kicking a couple rocks down the cliff.

"Your really to kind to me." Jaden started to make his distance between them smaller. "I mean you really don't even know me. I was the one who pushed myself into your arms." He was less then an arm reach away from her. "Then again your kind to everyone."

"I want to know you." He spoke softly then joked "I guess we are both crazy then, cause I am your boyfriend." Rai moved in closer to him with a raise of the eye brow she spoke quickly.

"What if I am a poison to you?" The idea of that was a little shocking to him. A laugh slipped through her lips "What if you where a poison to me?" There where times to be serious and right now she wanted the answer. "Would you laugh at that?" Jaden scratched the back of his head giving the question a thought.

"Well then I have to say if I am already going to die." With that he grabbed her hand pulling her in close. His lips pressing close to hers. The answer was nothing short of a Jaden answer. The idea of him being okay with what would happen next. As the kiss broke each one holding each other.

"I am sorry." Rai said softly under her breath after burying her head in his neck. "We duel now, and when you lose. I will never see you again." She thought to herself. Her hand gripping his back as if to make sure he wouldn't run. "Jaden?" He looked down at her with a goofy smile. "Your going to Duel." Before the last words could slip from her mouth Irysh came running into the view.

"Your not going to do this!" Irysh shouted trying to get to Rai as soon as possible. Her grip loosen on Jaden's back. Stepping away from him she continue her sentence.

"Me Jaden. We will duel now, and if I win you will leave Duel Academy." Jaden's eyes shot open with question. Irysh eyes filled with tears as she screamed.

"This isn't the time." Her tears masked by the rain running down her face. Alexis snuck up behind Irysh strong arming her quickly. It was already to late to say much of anything but she wasn't going to let Irysh interfere. Jaden stepped back pulling his deck out in front of him.

"I don't understand, hope this will help you."


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope your super ready for this!_

_Chapter Six_

_The Duel to Kill a Future_

_Holding out the duel discs in front of them. Jaden activated his duel disc "You better get your game on!" The rain couldn't poor harder, it felt like it was crying for them. Irysh started to grind her teeth stand on Rai's side. Her soul couldn't be more burden by this battle. She knew that Rai had a fancy for Jaden. Even if she didn't want her too. She was willing to pretend there was nothing just for Irysh. Now, she had no choice. It was her future and her close friend or a boy. The choice was a hard one. Rai gave a nod as she activated her duel disc. _

"_I hope your ready." The lightening started to light up the sky. Halloween was suppose to be full of fright. This duel gave enough of that for years. Drawing their first five cards, Jaden spoke again._

"_Ladies first." Still with his manners even at the point that his future with the Academy being threatened. Glancing down at her hand for a second she started her turn. _

"_I place one face down, and I put Mirage Dragon in attack position!" There was nothing more she could do from the hand she pulled. "Your turn." Jaden gave a quick nod drawing one more card. His eyes ran across his hand. _

"_I place two face downs, and I summon Elemental Hero Airman!" He moved his hand over to his deck "Airman has two effects but I choose to activate his second effect. This one allows me to pull one of my monster cards from my deck and pull it to my hand as long as it has hero in the name." Though the idea of any monsters being in his deck with out Hero in the name was doubtful. He picked his card and slipped it into his hand. Shuffling his deck and placing it back he replied "Now Elemental Hero Airman destroy her Mirage Dragon." Rai shook her head quickly flipping her only face down._

"_Unlike you Mirage Dragon allows me to play my trap cards. I activate Magic Cylinder." She head her hand out "You take the damage of your Hero! 1,900!" The sound of Jaden's life points dropping made Alexis flench. This only left Jaden with 6,100. Rai pulled her next card "And its my turn." Glancing at her hand she quickly placed one face down again. "I summon Dread Dragon to the field in attack position." Jaden took a deep breath then pulled his next card. His goofy smile come cross his face. _

"_I summon Elemental Hero The Heat." Rai flinched at the sight of their highest being the same attack power. "Before that I use the spell Brain Control." Things couldn't be worse as Mirage Dragon disappeared from Rai side of the field and appeared on his side. "Mirage Dragon take out Dread Dragon!" Rai gritted her teeth as her life points started to drop. She was still ahead, but there was nothing to defend against it. "Seeing how Mirage Dragon is on my side, I think I will activate this trap card now. Ability Limitation!" His life points dropped by 500 more. It was simple to pay way out of Mirage Dragon's effect to keep him from playing traps. Now even if she had control over Mirage Dragon again, its effect was just words with no meaning. "I then activate A hero's Bond. This allows me to summon a Hero straight from my hand. As long as they have four stars or lower." It couldn't make insult to injury as he summoned his Hero. " I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat! Then I add the spell card Megamorph to her." The attack points start to sky rocket stopping at 2600. Rai hand started to shake. "Lady Heat Attack directly." Her life points dropping to 4,900. "Now Elemental Hero the heat, Attack Her directly again." Rai was only left with 3,300. Jaden snapped his fingers in front of him "And you know Lady Heats effect at the end of my turn you take 200 damage for every Hero I have on my side of the field. As you know, then I will place two face downs." Rai snapped as Mirage Dragon disappeared from Jaden's side and appearing back on her side._

"_Are you done?" In one turn he had brought her down to 2,900. There was a reason he was here at the Academy for sure. Drawing her card she glanced at her hand. "I place one face down, then I summon Masked Dragon! As for your Lady of heat, its funny you hurt her the worse." The fact that Rai now had the lower life points. The Megamorph worked in the opposite effect sending her half her attack. "So Mirage Dragon attack Lady Heat!" As the Elemental Hero Lady Heat Disappeared Jaden smiled. Even though he took a minor hit his life points where still way above Rai's. 5,150 to 2900 didn't look like good odds at the moment. _

"_I activate a Hero's Signal. Lady Heat is gone but not forgotten. Seeing how you destroyed my Hero monster this gives me the option to pull another Hero from my hand and special summon it to the field." Flipping a card around his finger Jaden continued "And I summon Elemental Hero Gaia!" It was almost Jaden's turn again and he would have a chance to pull out another monster. Irysh hung her head low if Rai was going to be pulled from Duel Academy what was she going to do. Staring his turn with a draw of a card. He placed two more face down. "I use the spell card Hero Returns." It was like a night mare as Elemental Hero Lady Heat appeared back on the field. "Then I use the card Miracle Fusion!" In that moment both Lady Heat and The Heat both disappeared as the new Hero was brought to the field. "Elemental Hero Flame Blast!" Sending both his monsters to attack her dragons in attack position. Her Dragons exploding and her life points dropping quickly. 5,150 to 700 this couldn't get any worse for her. _

"_I have to win." Rai whispered under her breath drawing her card to start her turn. "Please." It was like fate was going to grant her with one last chance. "I play the card Hand Destruction, both of us will throw out two cards from our hand to the graveyard and draw two cards." There was only one way now she had a chance of even winning. She needed her red eyes black dragon. "I play the card Monster Reborn. As you know we just tossed two cards away. One of them is your worse night mare. I choose my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" This was her last chance to hit him hard. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack his Elemental Hero Flame Blast." Jaden shook his head as he flipped his face down. _

"_Guess we both did some precautionary measures. I activate the trap card Responsibility, I get to destroy your attacking monster as long as I have a level 5 or higher hero monster in my grave yard." Jaden lifts up one of the cards he threw away. He held it so she could see it was Elemental Hero Blume, with a star level of 6. A tear trickled down Rai face as her Red Eyes Black Dragon disappeared in front of her. The dragon's screams echoing in her head. As Jaden took his final draw, he placed no face down and attack directly with Elemental Hero Flame Blast. It was as if fate was now mocking her. The one monster she dressed up as, helped to finish her off. The sound of her life points hitting zero made Irysh drop to her knees. Alexis gave a small fist pump as she cheer_

"_Alright Jaden!" There really wasn't much else to say. Rai turned to Irysh with a weak smile. It was like she was trying to say 'oops' with out actually saying it. Jaden gave a thumbs up with his normal silly smile. _

"_Good game Rai." He was always so nice. "You had me scared for a minute there." The idea of that was a joke to Rai, it was kind words none the less. Alexis loved every minute of what was going on. Even the great Chazz Princeton was a little upset on the out come. Then again he watched from a distance. He didn't want to make his present known until he knew it would work out for his benefit. _

"_I will get my bags pack, I will be gone tomorrow." Rai was a woman of her word there was no way she was going to turn back down. The thought of leaving so early was hard on her, but she had to do as she said she would. It was crazy, her dreams where crashed by the person she had a fancy for. Life was truly a cruel mastermind. Jaden tapped his finger to his forehead as if he was signaling a thought airplane to his head for landing. His eyes turning back to Rai, her body flinching as if it was a physical attack. _

"_That was your condition in winning, I am pretty sure I won. So don't I get to choose what happens to you and when you leave?" Rai turn giving him a sigh. It was some what of a relief, the idea of him having anything good to say was lost to Rai._

"_I guess that would be the fair way." The idea of him choosing sooner made her cringe. Even if it was just enough time to soak in the fact she actually made it here. She wanted to have those minutes to herself. Even a small walk around the campus to give her mental pictures of her time here. So short but never the less, she was here. Rai turned her eye contact to Irysh, waiting for Jaden to speak again. Irysh wanted so bad to speak up. Her mind scrambling for things to save Rai from leaving. There was nothing to do or say. If she took Rai punishment for losing, that would only spit in Rai's face. Irysh could only hope for one thing. It was the only thing that would save her, that was Jaden. _

"_Well, seeing how you're my first girlfriend. I think I would prefer you to stay closer. So I say your not aloud to leave Duel Academy until I leave." His words so kind it was unexpected for Rai. Irysh felt as if a large weight had been lifted off her chest. It was true he was always kind but even though Rai had plans to kick him out. He would surely know that Rai would have never looked back on her judgement. Yet, Jaden still gave Rai something she could not give to him. The idea he still wanted her near him was enough to bring Rai to tears. Alexis mouth dropped shouting_

"_How can you let her stay? She wanted you to leave." Jaden threw his arms behind his head in a joking like tone he answered. The idea of Rai leaving was like an early Christmas present for Alexis. Then she would only need to remove Irysh and things would run smoothly again. _

"_I don't know, maybe I am crazy? But I guess we all have our reasons right?" Rai stepped closer to Jaden as a tear dripped down her face. Jaden opened his arms towards to her. There was no fighting it as she rushed into his arms again. Rai clenched her eyes closed _

"_I promise to beside you as long as Crowler will let me." She thought to herself. It was truly beautiful. The troubles now laid on Irysh. How could she alow her friend to continue through with this. It was obvious it would only bring tears to her. There had to be some way to get her out of the combination. If Crowler would only let it be her. It was truly Irysh's fault alone for not getting a Oblisk blue jacket. Why hurt her friend so much for her own mistakes. The one at fault for this whole mess was her. In that reason alone she was ready to pull Rai from the operation. She gazed around as if to look for Crowler hiding around the corner. He was very good at being nosey, not to mention there at the right times for him. The worse times for them. If he where to see this right now, it was for sure both would go packing. There was a little rustle in the bushes not to far from them. Irysh found her feet as she ran off in the direction, who ever was behind it seemed to take off running. This made things look even worse. Either they where very frightened of her or they knew that what they saw was good information. The figure stayed a good distance from her no matter how much she tried to catch it. _

"_I can't believe this." Irysh grumbled picking up a rock thinking it was her only choice. Her plan was to hit the shadow hard enough to slow down. Her aim was for its back or at least anything lower then its head. The idea was good but the second the rock landed it hit the back of the shadow's head. It sent the person forward into the ground. Her eyes widen racing forward as she saw figure it only made matters worse. "Chazz?" She placed her head on his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. "No, what if I gave him a concussion if he goes to sleep he will die." There was nothing worse that could happen to night. The idea of slapping him didn't sound like a good idea either. She needed to move him way as the sound of foot steps started to rush towards. It could have been people looking for Jaden or Alexis. Her eyes dart downwards knowing they could even be out looking for Chazz. She pulled him over to a bush tossing him behind it as she pinned her body down on top of him. She placed one hand on his mouth, and another patted his cheek softly. Voices creeping closer as she pushed her body closer to Chazz's praying not to be seen. Her wig hair was slicked close to her body, but the costume was clinging as well. It wasn't bad enough the costume was a little bit showy. She watched as the foot steps started to head off in the direction of Rai and the others. It was like a worry was lifted but the second she saw Chazz's eyes open. Irysh had more to explain. His voice was muffled as she held her hand tightly over his mouth. "Please shh." A blush washed over his face. "You can't talk about what happened here." She blushed deeply as she moved her hand away Chazz spoke quickly._

"_Can you get off me now." Moving away from him, she gave a soft sigh. She rubbing her two index finger together as if she was nervous. "Now, what is in it for me if I don't tell? Last time I was promised something and didn't get it, now."_

"_I am sorry, we didn't know that the teachers would announce something and ruin your thunder." Irysh spouted looking towards the ground. The rain was slowing down, that was a good sign. Chazz gave a strange look. _

"_I want to know why you didn't tell me it was you." Irysh's face turned beat red. "I mean back there when I was confessing, why didn't you tell me it was you and not Alexis." It wasn't much to ask for but at the same time it was to much to ask for from Irysh. _

"_I did tell you, I slapped you didn't I." There was a cocky answer. Chazz moved in closer lifting her head up so she was looking at him. _

"_I can't stand it when someone doesn't look at me when they are talking to me." Irysh turned her head away again. Her eyes closed tightly as if to wish him away._

"_Well life is harsh sometimes." Chazz kept a firm hold of her chin. He could feel her getting frustrated. The look on his face was that of an unsatisfied one. It was like he wasn't getting the right answer. _

"_Tell me why you didn't tell me it was you in the beginning, why did you go along with it. Then I will keep your little secret." Irysh looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her. Her mind scanning her options. "Did you think it was just funny? Was it some kind of joke for you?" If she split right now it would make things to obvious. If she did tell him the truth what would it matter. If she told him a lie then he wouldn't know either way._

"_I didn't know it was you, I thought someone actually pulled me a side and loved me." She gave her cockiest smirk she could muster. "I thought someone wanted me, then come to find that it was you, and if matters could be worse you thought I was Alexis." Crossing her arms over her chest in a disgusted look. "I look nothing like Alexis. Plus she is like a freaking giant come paired to me!" _

"_That we both can agree on that one, I blame it on the dim lights and the darkness that helped." Chazz got up brushing off his coat. It was worse then telling a girl that she got dressed in the dark. He was telling her that Irysh only looked good in the dark. "Cause if I didn't know better, I would think you had a crush on me." Irysh eyes jolted open, jumping to her feet she pushed a hand on his chest. _

"_Don't flatter yourself." Chazz grabbed her hand pulling her in close. His lips so close Irysh could taste them already. She wanted so bad to lean in and know what it felt like. Her face extremely red as he whispered in her ear. _

"_Being with you is not flattering." Irysh gritted her teeth. His hands moved away from her. It was like a stab in the back as she raised her hand to hit him. His eyes closed ready to take the slap in the face. Something else seemed to hit first. Irysh didn't care, if he was going to say that, then try saying that after they kissed. Her lips pressed softly against his. Chazz's face lit up in shock. _

"_The idea of me wanting to be with someone like you is a joke!" As Irysh got to her feet, she ran her fingers down her body. "I am more then you can even handle. I could school you any time in duel monsters. I have looks to kill, you wish you could land a girl like me." She pointed to Chazz with a cocky laugh. "You should be glad that I am even talking to you." Irysh turned her eye contact away from him while she thought to herself "Challenge accepted Chazz Princeton. I am going to make you love me." _

"_I guess I got my answer, your head over hells for me. Its pretty sad, I wont say either of your secrets. Just don't get in my way of the real girl I want." Irysh gritted her teeth there was the perfect ending to a horrible night. She watched as Chazz walked away. There was now more then one thing that she planned on doing, keeping Rai and her in this Academy and teach Chazz how much he actually wanted her. He wasn't going to make it easy on her at all. For now she needed to find Crowler and strike up a new deal. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I am super sorry this took so long to come out. I am really sorry I moved in to the place and didn't have internet for a while. Then the unpacking and stuff. Then visited my family in Usa, then came back home to japan… now here we are! I hope still have all my nice reviewers and readers. 3_

_Chapter Seven_

_Loves crazy web_

_The night had come and gone for both of the girls. It was just going to be another school day for them. Rai had no idea that Irysh had talked to Crowler. The anger that filled Crowler was only for Irysh to see. He wasn't to happy with the idea of letting Rai out of the deal. So she had to push it as far as she could to make sure Rai was in the clear. She even said the horrible words 'Rai is just in my way. She doesn't understand how important this is. Let her play with her little fling but I will crush Jaden.' Those words perked Crowler interest. Even though he wanted nothing more then to bring them both down maybe it was truly better this way. Then in the end he hoped that Rai would be forced to choose sides. Choosing Jaden's would drive Irysh mad. This wasn't in his original plan, but things did seem to be happening some what well. She was to meet up with someone today who would be on the same side as her. Crowler was talking like there was another person that he put this task on to. It was a great feeling not doing this alone. Yet, there would be no turning back if this other person was so strong willed. Then would she only be crushing Rai worse. _

"_What is wrong?" Rai voice broke the silence that filled their room. She could tell that Irysh didn't sleep well. Normally the girl couldn't stop talking and now she is just staring at the ceiling. Rai felt that she let Irysh down when she lost. The fact that she would be so worried about her losing could have given Irysh trouble thoughts. In the end, the lack of sleep would be on Rai. "I am sorry I lost." _

"_I know." Irysh finally spoke pulling herself to the up right position. There was a lot she needed to tell Rai before they headed to school. One of them was that she was no longer chained to this. "You like him don't you?" Her eyes staring down to her lap awaiting her answer from Rai. _

"_Its really strange, there is something about him that pulls me in." She could tell that wasn't what Irysh wanted to hear, but the truth was what she asked for. "He is so kind to anyone he comes across. He gave me a chance to stay here. I can't even say I would have done that for him." A laugh slipped through her lips. "I am kind of envious of his knight-ish ways." Irysh knew what she had to say now. The only problem was how was Rai going to take it. _

"_I don't need you anymore Rai." Irysh's eyes still focused on her lap. "I am going to do this alone." Rai shook her head quickly giving a sharp snap._

"_You can't do it alone, just like I could beat him alone." For Rai it was like Irysh saying Rai was now useless. Maybe she was saying she was blinded by love that she couldn't duel Jaden. "Love didn't get in the way of my Dueling!" Irysh's hands fell to her lap as she clenched them into fists. "Besides Crowler would never let me out." _

"_Your wrong, I got Crowler to agree. Rai this is none of your business anymore." Irysh gave a final smile to before closing off the conversation. "Rai, this was my fault for not getting into Oblisk blue. If you like him. Then I am giving you this chance to continue to like him. At the same time I can promise I still have to do what I was planned to do. Your free from this deal, but we are still friends okay?" Rai was in shock that Irysh would so such a thing. In the end there was nothing Rai could really do but pray in the side lines that neither one of them got hurt. _

"_You're a true friend Irysh." Rai spoke almost in a mumble. They knew for a fact that both of them where never going to get out together. The only reason Rai got out was because Crowler still had his claws in Irysh. Just like when Rai acted rashly to take Jaden out, Irysh was doing the same. _

"_What did you say?" Irysh question throwing her clothes on. Rai moved over and pinched her side. She flinched almost instantly. "What was that for?" _

"_It was for working behind my back." Irysh's gave a whimper like sound while she pointed at Rai. _

"_This is the thanks I get?" Rai moved over to her desk glancing around with a cute smile. There was only one thing she could be looking for. _

"_Your lucky I don't have a book on me or I would have hit you with that." Irysh gave a warm smile there was truly no bad blood between them. It was a great relief. There was so many thing she could get rid of in this Academy but losing Rai was not one of them. It was strange this morning, Irysh was doing her morning primping as if she was going to date. "Did you and Chazz?" Irysh gave a furious look and her cheek turned a soft red tint. _

"_No he finds me not flattering." Rai eyes widen like she just stepped on a bomb and was waiting for it to go off. Irysh continued drag the lipstick across her lips not saying much more. Just remembering someone say such a thing was enough to make Irysh want to punch something. He was rude. How dare he tell a girl she was not a prize to be won. _

"_Well, don't get to upset about it." Rai mumbled but it was falling on deaf ears. Irysh wasn't going to let such words go that easily. Her plan was to show Chazz how much he just gave up. Finishing up the final touches with a black choker, they both headed out of the room. Rai to meet up with Jaden soon, but of course Irysh couldn't stay very long. Crowler eyes would always be watching. She didn't need to treat her life now like a duel, making sure to everything to win. Rai eyes expressed so much happiness when they fell upon Jaden. He had been sitting just outside the school talking with Syrus. The wind blowing through his hair. The soft sunlight touching his face. Maybe it was a mistake that Rai had fallen for her enemy. With such a great friend like Irysh. She will get to play around in this dreamy state for just a bit longer. Jaden's enchanting eyes turned towards Rai. In that moment she could feel her heart beat in her chest. _

"_Hey its about time!" Jaden joked waving his hand frantically above his head. Even his smile had her heart racing. It was big and goofy but so innocent. A small blush crept across Rai's face as she approached him. _

"_I know, Irysh didn't really sleep well. So we are running a bit late." Irysh wanted to mutter the fact that they where on time. Though it would only be thought of as a silly comment. To Rai on time was late and early was on time. Rai was always early to everything. _

"_Yeah, yeah." Irysh yawned a bit then took notice to a young man heading their way. They hadn't met before. His jacket was a bright yellow. Obviously someone from Ra. He carried himself pretty well for being second in the running. _

"_Oh hey Bastion! I haven't seen you in a while." Jaden laughed poking Rai in the cheek "Its been so long I got a girlfriend." Bastion's face didn't change in fact he gave a little bit of a snaky look. _

"_I am glad then maybe you will slip up." Irysh loved to hear such words. That was her goal too. Maybe this was the man that Crowler was talking about. Then again why was he friends with Jaden. "She is very pretty, I have heard much of these too. Their dueling abilities are suppose to be impossible to beat together." These words made Irysh doubt herself. He was starting to appear to close to Jaden to be someone Crowler could sink his teeth into. Her eyes glance to her side noticing a unfriendly face starting to past by. If it wasn't the evil Chazz monster himself. Irysh gave a little laugh then looked up to Bastion with charmed eyes. _

"_Your really to kind, you know just how to flatter a girl." Bastion's reaction wasn't really what Irysh was trying to get out. He seemed to take well to her comments but she was hoping to send daggers towards Chazz. "You know you should show me your deck sometime, its unfair for you to have heard so much about me and I don't know much about you." Jaden slipped in between both Bastion and Irysh huging them close. _

"_Yeah, lets duel." Irysh gritted her teeth, that wasn't apart of her master plan at all. Chazz passed by without even a second glance. It just made her even angrier. Rai pressed a finger to Jaden's forehead. _

"_Lets go to school, we don't want to waste that perfect class time we struggled to get." Her words filled with a 'don't go against me.' type of tone. Everyone just nodded and followed into the class room. Even if Irysh was on the brink of ripping a certain someone's head off. Was she that bad that he didn't even give her the second glance treatment. This was going to be more frustrating that she thought. Even though she was in class she spent her time drawing Chazz and his life points hitting zero. Rai could tell that Irysh was in a fowl mood, it wasn't like she didn't know why. Though her studies couldn't take a hit because of Irysh's mood. When Irysh comes to her senses, then she will need someone to re-teach everything they were suppose to learn today. The lunch bell couldn't come soon enough. Irysh continued to scribble screaming in her mind. _

"_I don't understand!" She let slip from her mouth. The whole class fell silent. Their teacher looked back at Irysh with a strange look. _

"_uh, if you want I can repeat it?" He didn't understand what was so hard not understand about the lesson. Rai quickly spoke up._

"_Don't worry, I will explain it to her later." Irysh was so embarrassed she laid her head on top of the desk. Why was she so undesirable to him. She was good at dueling, she was very nice and she thought she was fun to be around. When the bell finally rang, Rai found herself standing in front of Irysh's desk. Slamming her hand on the front of her desk she spoke. "Don't you let some punk mess with your mind, if he doesn't want to be with you its his loss. Now I am going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?" Irysh put a warm smile on. Rai was only trying to help. With such nice words how could Irysh feel so down on herself. There was no time to actually tell her that she needed to meet up with someone to crush her boyfriend. That would be out of place at a moment like this. _

"_Thank you Rai, your awesome." She hugged Rai before running out of the room. Jaden peeked in with a smile. _

"_You still offering lunch?" A blush filled Rai's face. There was something charming about that man. Jaden waved for her to follow, it didn't take long for Rai to scramble up her things and follow after him. Lunch was going to be something so amazing now that she could actually spend time with Jaden. Who knows maybe he wasn't such a good guy. If they broke up, then she would have no problem crushing him. She would hope for Jaden's sake he wouldn't make such a mistake. Nothing worse then a woman in scorn. "Where was Irysh heading? She seemed to be in a hurry." Jaden asked when they finally found a seat outside the school. _

"_She has someone to met." Jaden scratched the back of his head like he was in disappointment. This kind of gesture was not something Rai wanted to see. "Why? Why was it important that you that she ate lunch with us?" Jaden reached over to Rai. Brushing her cheek with his soft hand he replied._

"_No, I prefer eating alone with you." His words touching every inch of Rai heart. His lips inches away from her. She wanted to lean into them so bad. To taste his sweet lips would be the best lunch they could serve that this school. Then again, she would make sure he didn't share such a thing with anyone else. "I feel bad for Bastion, he wanted to meet up with Irysh for lunch." Rai didn't truly know who she was meeting up with so it could have been Bastion. The idea was rather unlikely. They had just met and they didn't talk of meeting each other. Without that type of conversation, Irysh wasn't the type of person to drop in on someone. The only way this lunch could be better is if she could just sit a little bit closer to him. Then alone maybe their lips would meet. Such a dream would stay a dream for a bit, hearing a familiar voice coming their way. _

"_Jaden, why are you eating all the way out here?" Alexis strutted closer and closer with each word. Soon she sat on the other side of Jaden. Such a thing made Rai want to jump up and scream 'get away.' but the best part of a woman is to keep her composure. Jaden wouldn't give in to Alexis. "I got melon bread if you want to share it with me." Rai bit her tongue trying to keep her composure. Jaden gave his normal goofy smile and took the half that Alexis wasn't going to eat. He was to innocent to understand how much it was killing Rai to see such a thing. Rai took a bite of her meat bun trying to pretend like everything was completely okay. Jaden could tell though that something was bothering Rai. _

"_Are you worried about Irysh?" He spoke but his words just seemed like a bigger jab. "If you want you can go check on her." Rai wasn't worried about Irysh she screamed in her head "I am worried that your stuffing your face with that other woman's food when you said you wanted to eat alone with me. If you want to eat alone with me then why don't you send her away!" She made sure to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to say anything that couldn't be taken back aloud. Alexis gave a nod like to agree with Jaden. Rai shook her head. _

"_No I am sure she is fine, she can take very good care of herself." There was no way she was going to leave Alexis and Jaden alone. Eating in the spot where Jaden said that he wanted to eat with Rai alone. Even if that meant grinning and faking she was happy. She was going to do it. _

"_Well, Jaden I know that the classes where a bit hard for you. Syrus told me that you where having trouble. If you want I could help you." Alexis spoke again then before Rai could speak up Jaden agreed to it. He agreed to study with her. Given that Rai didn't get a chance to offer herself. Jaden acted like it was nothing that strange. Maybe it was time that Rai said something. _

"_If you want Jaden, I could help you? It would be silly if I didn't offer being your girlfriend and all?" She wanted to stress the word girlfriend hoping that Alexis would get the point. Jaden started to think about it. The idea of studying with Rai was more appeasing for sure but Alexis wasn't going to let go that easy._

"_You really haven't been here to long Rai, it might be best for me to tutor him." Rai gritted her teeth how could she just say that. Rai made a higher grade then Alexis did when she entered the school. Jaden placed a hand on top of Rai's head. He gave a sweet kiss to her forehead._

"_I am really new to this girlfriend thing, but I don't think that we would study that much if you taught me." He whispered just enough for Rai to hear. Such teasing worse could make Rai face burn up and want to pass out in joy. Yet, then it hit her. Did that mean he was going to study with Alexis. Just as she looked up he was walking away with her. She bit her tongue again. He is so innocent he probably doesn't see he did anything wrong. She wanted to reach out to him and scream to come back that is when a upset Irysh sat down beside her. Why was life so cruel._

"_Don't ask I don't want to talk about it." Irysh spoke then looked towards Rai who looked pretty frustrated herself. "Whats wrong?" Rai gritted her teeth and spouted._

"_I don't want to talk about it either." _

_Earlier Irysh rushed to meet with the person who was suppose to help her. Crowler was on time but person who she was suppose to meet wasn't. That was her luck, she would get someone so reckless. This was her dream on the line and this person decided to take their time. Crowler looked at his watch then the door opened. Irysh hoped it was Bastion. He looked extremely intelligent. Working with someone like that would be super easy. That is until she saw who it was that opened the door. "Well if it isn't tall, dark and I am still pissed off." Just the look on Chazz's face pissed her off. He looked startled to see her with Crowler. _

"_You're the one who suppose to help me?" His voice dripped of doubt. Irysh threw her hands around quickly. _

"_I do believe that is my line dear good sir. You're a joke and I wouldn't work with you if you where the last person alive in this school." Chazz looked shocked now that Irysh would say something so bold. Moving closer to her he spoke sweetly_

"_Is that truly how you feel Irysh." It was all just a game to him. Her hands clenched into fists. There was no way she was going to let him just play her. It was one thing for him to fall for her but she was no ones toy. _

"_Yes, and I swear if you touch me. I will punch you!" Crowler gave a small sigh then glared to the both of them. He didn't care if they where going to get along, all he cared about is that they got the job done. _

"_Good you guys know each other, then hate each other if you like. But you too will work together and get this weed clipped." He didn't say another word as he walked out the room. "What a horrible teacher." Irysh thought to herself. Maybe this was the biggest mistake to trade Rai for Chazz. Normally her heart would be racing with happiness but now she was just upset. _

"_Don't get in my way." Chazz spoke sternly. He didn't even bother to look at Irysh before walking out. This kind of stuff just made her want to throw something at him. _

_Now she sat outside on the grass stuffing her face beside her wonderful friend who seemed just as depressed as herself. What was the world trying to do to them. They both hoped that God would be done playing games with them soon. There was only so much people could handle. "Irysh? I have been looking for you." A voice came from behind them. Bastion was happy to see her even if she didn't look like she was in a good mood. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Irysh shrugged, she was truly depressed. He sat down in front of her with a laugh. _

"_I heard you where having troubles in class, do you want me to help you study." The words just made Rai grit her teeth and spout._

"_I hate study buddies!" Irysh and Bastion flenched back, not knowing what would happen next. _


End file.
